


UNDERTALES: Seven Souls- Undertale Retold

by YoBoi



Series: The Exaverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Asriel, Chara has amnesia, Characters are always the same, Dadster, Ends with Floweypot because yes, Everybody will be saved in a way or another, F/F, F/M, Fix Your Sad Machine is a good theme not from Undertale, Frisk is a boi and Chara is a girl get over it, Giving the Fallen Human redemption in a way or another, I need help in naming five of the six souls because I already have the name for Justice, If you don't like Frisk/Muffet I assure you it's just a secondary arc, Including the lives of the monsters, It's a retelling of the game, Logical explanation to the meetings with Gaster and his followers, Muffet has the same age of Frisk, Oh and the Dog Shrine from the PS4 is here too yeah, Oops, Well this answers that, You get to see everything that came before the game, You'll also get to see how did the six souls end up in Asgore's hands, You'll also get to see the Genocide in three bonus chapters after the end of the main story, also, even if we all know it's Chara, ever wondered whose voice is in the text when you interact with objects?, go listen to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoBoi/pseuds/YoBoi
Summary: After escaping from the orphanage where everyone and everybody was against him, young human boy Frisk ends up falling down Mt. Ebott and, along with the ghost of a human girl who doesn't remember her name, must find a way out of the world of monsters, while trying to save them.A retelling of the game. Starts with a prologue, but then we see every event that came before the story of the game, then a Neutral-to-Pacifist to end it, although we have an epilogue regarding W.D. Gaster and his followers and Sans' room in the Skelebros' house. You also get to see the final moments of a "What if?" Genocide which ends up resetting everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heya.
> 
> I'm YoBoi.
> 
> Thought you might like this.
> 
> Enjoy.

A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two racers.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious, thanks to their fear of their SOUL being absorbed by a monster

A SOUL is the true essence of a being, monster or human.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell, made by seven of their most powerful mages.

Each of the Mages was chosen because they had a peculiar talent that allowed them to create the spell.

Patience.

Bravery.

Integrity.

Perseverance. 

Kindness.

Justice.

Determination.

50 years later…

Mount Ebott, 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return…

...

He ran.

He ran for his life.

He was scared and speechless.

He knew that by escaping from the orphanage he would have been punished in a very brutal way.

But where to go? Where to hide?

The boy asked himself as he hid in the forest. He was wearing a blue sweater with pink stripes, black shorts and small shoes. He had a pretty round hair, and his skin was of a yellow tone. On his right cheek there was a small plaster. He was bullied for his skin in the orphanage. Every time Frisk watched himself in the mirror he hated his skin color. The orphanage’s staff calls it a rare skin condition.  
Sometimes he asked himself how did he even end up there.

Then, the idea came.

He heard the legend of Mount Ebott from the orphanage’s library books. He, and the orphanage’s people always dismissed it as a joke, a story made to scare the children away from exploring the mountain. But now he was desperate. He didn’t want to return to the orphanage. He was an outcast, who hated the dictatorial management of the staff and the constant bullying, even if he was a gentle kid who just wanted a friend.

After a pretty long climb he entered a cave and looked around himself, but then tripped over a randomly placed stick.

That tripping would have been changing his life forever, even though he couldn’t notice this.

I can tell you because today he has actually taken notice of it and he is actually glad he tripped.

He fell down a hole for a pair of minutes while screaming.

Frisk landed on a bed of golden flowers unconscious. His falling woke up something under the bed of flowers.

How did we even get here? How have we arrived to this?

UNDERTALES


	2. Chapter 1: The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diary extract from Asgore's life a pair of years after the monsters have been sealed under the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm back.
> 
> I'm SO SORRY that I couldn't update in the last period, but I told you:
> 
> If I don't update, it's because SCHOOL is killing me.
> 
> What would you know? A sophomore who thinks that you can kill homework in a pair of hours.
> 
> Whatever. I'm leaving this here for you. Next chapter might take a bit longer regardless of school or not. Why? Read the chapter first and then I'll show you!

CHAPTER 1: The War

_Diary Entry No. 34_

_I, Asgore Dreemurr, possess this diary in order to write the story of monsterkind from the beginning to the end to make sure our descendants know our efforts in rewriting the history of humans and monsters. Not long ago, around two years, humans trapped us with their seven best mages under Mount Ebbott. Since then we still waged war on them. By war, though, I mean a cold war. We’re trapped in the mountain from a barrier. Originally we lived all together in what are known as the RUINS today. Originally, we called them Home._

_Then, tired and not fearing humans anymore, we travelled as far as we could._

_We arrived in frozen forests, where some of our monsters stayed and built Snowdin. Then, we passed cold waterfalls and some monsters started living there, including a ghost family and our greatest hero, Gerson, the Hammer of Justice. He decided to sell things to whoever passes around to "kill the time" as he said. And then, we arrived here in Hotland, the second main city of the place._

_Here, our brilliant scientists have built the CORE, a lifesource for us. I still can’t understand anything of the manuscripts of their works, because everything is written in weird symbols, like its own unique font._

_I’m amazed that such ordinary scientists are able to do such works. And finally, at the limit of the barrier, we built a big city, which we call New Home. Well, I named it like this. I’m not that good at names to be honest. However, now things are starting to get better._

_The scientists under my rule are creating a plan that will help us in breaking the barrier and setting us free, though I’m not that hopeful about their efforts even if they made the CORE._

_I really believe that my forthcoming descendant will be helpful in this._

_It’s just that such a complex creation couldn’t have been made by such nimble scientists. Regarding my son, my wife Toriel is around the eighth month of pregnancy, so we could see the day of his birth pretty soon. The name was her idea. It’s a mix-up of our names and sounds so beautiful that it looks like the name of an angel. His name and everything he will do will pass in history._

_My son will be called Asriel Dreemurr._

_For now that’s all. Diary Entry Finished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did ya like it?
> 
> If not, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.
> 
> (Nah, only joking I just wanted to use this catchphrase of our good ol' skele-boi)
> 
> So, regarding the next chapter, do you know about the first human that fell down in the Underground? Welp, our fave killer is comin'. We're doing a five year jump to the moment when Asriel arrived in the Ruins to play and found her.
> 
> If you wanna help with the fic, send in some Kudos or comments, that's ok for me. Constructive criticism is ok, being an internet troll is not.
> 
> Now, excuse me, but I have some songs to download! *whistles Build Our Machine* ;)
> 
> Bye!


	3. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human girl falls into the Underground. You know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOW MUCH DID THIS TAKE ME
> 
> Anyway I'm back! Sorry if I didn't upload in the last period but there were problems for me so I'm trying to fix them.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! And don't be jerkasses with rewiews, I embarrassed myself in writing some of this.

“Pssst. Hey, Gorey. Wake up.”

“Mmm? What is it, my dear?...er, and why do you have that video camera? It’s all black in here.”

“Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?”

“Hmmm…carrots, right?” “No no no! My favorite vegetable is… Eda-MOM-e. …get it??”

“…Go back to bed, dear.” “No no!! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?”

“Hmmm…I don’t know honey. What kind of dog would you be?”

“I would be… A MOMERANIAN.”

“Hohohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this… One day, you could be… …a famous MOMedian.”

“…Well, I am going to bed.”

“Hey! Come, on Tori! That one was funny!”

“Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, honey.” “You know? You might be right. It is too dark in here for the video to come out.”

_Six months and four years later…_

Stop it.

She didn’t want to do it.

There were different voices in her head. One said: “DO IT!” Another said: “Don’t!” And there was also another one that coldly said: “Just kill yourself.”

She couldn’t do it anymore. She just wanted to finish her life. She wouldn’t get bullied, ignored or harassed anymore. She didn’t think about consequences and she didn’t matter. She just wanted to jump.

Jump and die.

She hated herself, she hated her life, she didn’t want to live like this anymore.

For a brief second, her true colors came. She jumped, a slasher smile on her face.

…“I made my choice long ago.” She thought while falling.

...

“I’m going to bring the best flowers in the world to Mom!” thought a little goat boy, who wore a small green and yellow striped shirt, some grey shorts and brown shoes. He was wandering in the middle of the Ruins. Even if the place was filled with a lot of traps the visits with his mother helped him in learning the tricks. He knew about a small flower garden at the end of the Ruins. He decided to get flowers there, because he was told by his father that they were the inspiration for his flower garden in New Home. The little prince of the monsters, Asriel Dreemurr, passed by the spike trap, but not before waving at a small Froggit. He wondered why do they still stay here. As he arrived at the outermost point of the Ruins, however, Asriel saw something, something that would have changed his life forever.

A small human kid.

...

“Hey, wake up! Are you okay?”

The girl heard a childish voice. “Ugh…” She could hardly get up. When her view was clear she could see a small boy, but he looked weird. Kind of, like a goat. He was…cute. In a way or another. “…Am I dead?” she asked weakly. “N-no.” “Is…Is this a dream?” “You fell from a high place. Can you walk?” She fell on her legs. “Ugh…I can’t…I can’t get up. Could you help me?” Without hesitation, the little goat boy put her arm on her shoulder. “By the way, what’s your name?” Asriel asked to the girl.

“…Chara. My name is Chara.”

“Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.”

The whole journey from the Ruins to New Home (which is literally the ENTIRE Underground) had its own quirks. First of all, Chara freaked out when she saw some of the puzzles and the Ruins’ monsters and passed out. Then Asriel, not wanting to let the monsters see his new friend, decided to get help from the Riverperson to drag Chara from Snowdin to Hotland. They were known to be the quiet type which never reveals anything about their passengers. Then, after entering the CORE’s elevator that brings to New Home, they were safe. “Don’t worry, I know two people that will help you.” Said Asriel to the hurt girl’s body. He felt a little embarrassed in carrying a girl’s body on his shoulder.

Asriel knew EXACTLY everything about the history of humans and monsters so he knew how did humans see monsters as a tool to freedom (and as nightmare fuel), but he also knew that his parents weren’t the kind of people that treat badly guests, even if their souls were necessary to set them free. So he knew that, after some explanations, his mother and his father would care for the poor little girl. They nursed her, they gave her some of Asriel’s clothing from his wardrobe (Not that he had a lot to choose from, as his mother could only knee that kind of shirts) and gave her some pie and tea.

“Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?” asked the little girl in fear to the two monsters before her (and to Asriel, who was at their side), after getting up from Asriel’s bed, where she was carefully placed some hours ago. “Greetings, my child. Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I am Toriel, Queen of the Monsters. This one here is my husband, Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Monsters.” And as she patted her son’s head, Toriel said: “And you may know Asriel already. You may thank him you are here safe and sound.” Chara was feeling better, but was slightly scared by Asgore, who, in his powerful, but gentle voice, continued: “You are in the Underground, the Monsters’ Kingdom. A long time ago we lived with your race on the surface. But a war broke out and they sealed us here with seven of their mages. Nothing that can falls down here can get out.” When the last sentence came out, Chara, slightly shocked: “Wait a minute…does this mean I won’t be getting out of here soon?” Asgore answered: “I’m afraid you can’t. Not without seven human souls.” Chara slightly backed on her bed, now more scaried. “Don’t worry little one, we are researching alternate methods of breaking the barrier. I don’t want to hurt you.” “There aren’t a lot of places where you can stay.” Said Toriel. “If you go out there the other monsters would try to kill you. But if you stay with us, you won’t be hated by them. We’ll show them what happened to you and they’ll give you MERCY. You just need to say yes.”

At this point in her life, Chara has never seen somebody that wanted to care about her, protect or even love her. She has always been mistreated. She was an outcast. Adults treated her badly, while kids were scaried by her. But here, this “little” family here wanted to give her an actual home for the first time in her life. She didn’t even think about the answer. There was only one option.

“O-ok.”

Asriel started jumping for the happiness. Toriel said: “Fantastic! We’ll prepare a bed for you, but it will require an entire day. So for tonight, you will be sleeping with Asriel in the same bed.” And then the both of them said: “WHAT?!” and slightly blushed. Asriel whispered to her mom: “But Mom, I have never slept with another person! Not even a girl!” Toriel then answered at the same voice tone: “You slept with me and Dad when you were 3 years old. So no arguing.” Asgore then said: “We’ll leave you alone for now but don’t worry, Toriel is preparing dinner.” He then continued, his head pointed towards his wife with a joking tone: “And I hope slugs aren’t on the menu this time.” “They won’t, don’t worry. Hambugers for everybody! For now we’ll leave you. Bye!” said Toriel as the two of them left the room, with Asriel and Chara alone. There was an embarrassing silence. A VERY embarrassing silence. “So…do you…do you like chocolate?” Asriel asked, to break the silence. “It’s my favorite food ever!” Chara answered. “I have some of it here.” He said as he took some chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to her.

The dinner was good and they didn’t actually eat slugs like Chara thought. She talked a little bit about her past without going into details. She revealed her orphan status but she didn’t tell them how did she live up to this point, while they told here everything about the humans and monsters’ history together. Bed time was slightly embarrassing. Toriel gave her one of Asriel’s pajamas. It was slightly short for her so the belly could peak a little out. When the two of them peaked into bed they didn’t have a lot of space. “Do you want me to read you a bedtime story tonight, Asriel?” asked Toriel as she put the two into bed. “No, thanks mommy.” He said embarrassed and gritting his teeth. “Ok, well then, good night my children.” She said as she closed the door behind her.

The two of them were still awake two minutes after Toriel left the room, each opposing the other on both sides of the bed. “So, well…goodnight, Asriel.” Said Chara. “Goodnight, Chara.” He replied. The two of them fell asleep quickly.

The following day, Toriel woke up the kids saying: “Good morning my children, it’s time to…” but before she could finish her phrase she saw that the two of them were unconsciously hugging each other in sleep. She smiled and said: “Well, let’s leave them here for a little longer.”

_Sometime later…_

In the following two months Chara got a bed, a room, and a family. But most of all she has gotten a best friend.

“Sorry if we called you for the family photo but we knew you were also an explorer other than a warrior on the surface. So we thought that you could capture better the essence of our family, Gerson.” Said Asgore to his friend in his living room. “Don’t worry, Yer Majesty. I’m going to do this in a few seconds.” Meanwhile, in Chara and Asriel’s room, Asriel gave her a gift. “Here, this is for you, Chara!” he said as he gave her a small box. “What is this, Azzy?” she asked as she started wrapping it up. Inside of it she found an heart-shaped locket. “Wow! An heart locket like yours!” As she opened it there was a small picture of him and a little music box that played a catchy, but relaxing and reassuring song. “This is beautiful, thanks Asriel!” She said smiling and, with tears of joy, hugged him. He exchanged the hug and said: “Come on, Gerson the Hammer of Justice will make our family photo! We gotta go!” “A-a family photo?! NO WAY!” Chara said, becoming as red as a pepper and hiding under her blankets. “Why don’t you want to do it?” Asriel asked curiously and with a sad tone. “…I…I-I don’t like being photographed or filmed.” “Awww, don’t worry, it’s just a family photo! Everything will be fine!”

“You promise, Asriel?” She said putting her head out of her blankets like a bunny from a hole.

“I promise.”

“O-ok. Just let me get something and I’m coming.” She said and she exited their room. Asriel gave a brief look at the necklace that his mother gave him. He wore it only on some occasions before Chara’s arrival but now he wears it everyday. It’s similar to Chara’s one, although he has a picture of her inside. He smiled and set off for the living room.

“What a wonderful idea to pick some flowers for the photo, Chara!” said Asgore as he saw her give Asriel a small bouquet of flowers while she took another one for herself. “Come closerrrrr…..” said Gerson as he prepared his camera. Chara hided some of her face under the flowers. “Say CHEESE!” said Gerson. “CHEEESE!” said the Dreemurr family. And after that small flash, Chara felt a strange feeling.

This family, her caring mother, her strong father, and her adorable brother. No, all of the monsters. They made her feel home.

_She was filled with Determination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it?
> 
> Next chapter is all about everything that happens before, during AND after Chara and Asriel's plan of freeing the monsters. King Fluffybuns surely has brave sons. ;)
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how it was?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: We hear an extract from Asgore's diary regarding the war, the barrier, the changing from Home to New Home and Toriel's pregnancy. Oh, and you also get to see the origins of Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and of one of the game's most loved places. Which one? Not telling you until you pay colleg to tem. ;)
> 
> If everything goes according to plan I might update this every Saturday.
> 
> Read, rewiew, give constructive criticism and don't be a shitty hater, please. Bye!
> 
> (P.S.: If you did read the tags could you help me in naming five of the six souls? I already have the name for Justice. Thanks!)


End file.
